Hero
by metroidhunter9292
Summary: A fourteen year old boy is transported from Earth to the Nintendo video game realm to help its characters destroy Master Hand, who is trying to take over all of the realms.
1. Prologue

Prologue

After the Super Smash Brothers Melee Tournament, (which ended in a chaotic battle that included all of its characters) no one needed encouragement to go back to their respective game realm; they were all too eager to get back.

Now, instead of wanting to create another SSB tournament, Master Hand is going for total annihilation of all of the game realms with an army of Polygon copies. It wants Vengeance, and will stop at nothing for it. In the beginning of the now full-fledged war, Good and Evil have joined forces to get rid of this nuisance. But, as they soon found out, the army of polygon warriors became too strong. The characters needed help, and soon…


	2. The beginning of a Grand Adventure

Chapter 1- The Start of a Grand Adventure

(Earth)

Zaire's alarm clock went off, blasting out music; he got up, asking groggily: "Six already?" He then went to turn the alarm clock off. Then he laid back down, pulling the covers over himself. The consequences for falling back asleep on a school day was being abruptly waken by his little brother, Evan. "Screw the consequences…" he mumbled, falling back asleep.

(Mushroom Kingdom)

It was a rare moment of peace in the Mushroom Kingdom; Master Hand had called off an attack on Princess Peach's castle the day before, as some koopas had gotten behind enemy lines and damaged Spotty Hand, a Master Hand minion.

Peach was bathing in the castle moat, under the bridge, from the averting eyes of Bowser's forces, which were helping guard the castle. She lathered her hair and dived into the water to wash off. She then got her towel (pink of course!) and wrapped it around her body.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded her. The silhouette of a teenager descended in the middle, toward the ground. A few seconds later, he lightly touched the earth on his back, and woke up, eyelids slowly ascending. Gradually, he got up, face to face with Peach. Puzzled, he asked, "Where the hell am I?"

Inside of the castle, Mario was discussing battle tactics with Bowser when they were interrupted by a scream that sounded like Peach.

"The question is, who the hell are YOU to be sneaking on me, you peeping Tom?!" Peach yelled, while chasing Zaire with a frying pan. "Honestly, I don't know how the Fuck I got here, Princess!" Zaire pleaded, running at top speed. "Woah, hold on a minute, how did YOU know that I'm a princess?" said the princess questioningly. "Uh…I don't know if you'll believe me, but… video games." He said slowly. "Would you come here, please?" said Peach in a seductive voice. Zaire walked slowly toward her, frying pan forgotten. WHAM!!! Zaire was seeing stars.

Mario and Bowser came running out of the castle, going to see what Peach was screaming about. They ran up to her, only to observe that she was only clothed in her favorite pink towel, with a youth lying on the ground; he had a bleeding welt on his head, and Peach's frying pan had a trickle of blood on it also. "What the hell is going on here?!" Mario questioned angrily. "Who is that kid?" "The thing is, I have absolutely no clue…"said Peach sheepishly. "But he doesn't look like he's from around here… do you guys think that he could be from the…Other Realm? That's why he knew me…" she said quietly. Mario contemplated the situation. "Wait…"he said, "I think I know who he is… He's Zelda's summon."

Seeing as the war between Master Hand was going badly, Zelda had called the other Sages to help her summon the Sacred Hero from the other Realm, know to you and me as Earth. This co called 'Sacred Hero' was Zaire.

(Flashback)

_Zelda is in a dimly lit dungeon, along with the other Sages. "We need help…this war is going badly." Said the Forest Sage, Saria. "I agree," Zelda said quietly. "But we need to vote as to whether or not we are going to bring Him here. Into the Virtual Realm. All in favor?" she asked. It was a unanimous vote; they were going to summon him._

"Shit, woman…that hurt." moaned Zaire. Bowser, Peach, and Mario all looked at him simultaneously. "Damn, Mario, your fiancé sure can pack a punch!" "Well, you are the one who had the ill fortune to see her in only a towel!" Mario chuckled. "Well, that doesn't answer a question that I've been thinking about…why the hell am I even here?"

(an hour and a half worth's of explaining to Zaire passes)

"And that's why you are here." Said Mario. All of the SSBM characters were there, visiting from their respective realms. "Well," said Zaire, laughing, "my parents sure are going to be pissed to find out that I'm not in school!"

And starting with that sentence, a Grand Adventure began…


End file.
